Koihime Muso, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms
by maebara100
Summary: Hongou Kazuto, teacher to the handling edged weapons and history lover. is sent to the past, but not by chance of life, but rather as a plan of the gods. And the place where it is sent it to a universe similar to Dynasty warrios, but with characters from Koihime Musou. Como will make our friend to alter history without changing the true facts.
1. Prologue

_**Need to understand that I am a Spanish, because of it I am not good at the writing of the English. So if anyone sees an error in the words say so. **_

**PROLOGUE**

_His breath became the wind and the clouds, his voice became the Thunder. His body, an eye became the Sunand the other on the moon. Your body and its members became five great mountains and his blood formedwater. His veins became roads long stretch and your muscles fertile fields. Stars without end in the skyappeared from his hair and beard, and the flowers and the trees are composed of thin skin and hair from yourbody. His bone marrow became jade and pearls. Your sweat flowed and the generous rain sweet dew thatnourishes all living beings on Earth. _

**The Chinese creation myth. **

* * *

Now a new era of chaos to have begun the year 190 during the fall of the dynasty and the beginning of the era of the three kingdoms a fight between three States: Cao Wei, Shu Han and Eastern Wu.

In addition to them there are other heroes that you struggle for supremacy, together with other dynasties.

Kingdom of Shu with Liu Bei, the champion of virtue and good will.  
Wei's realm with Cao Cao, the first magistrate.  
Kingdom of Wu with Sun Jian, the Tiger of Jiang Dong.  
The yellow turban with Zhang Jiao, the master of the road of peace.  
Dong Zhuo, the tyrant who carries the chaos.  
Lu bu, the Immortal Phoenix.  
Yuan Sha, the sword of honour.  
Nanman with Meng Huo, the King of the forest.  
and finally the Jin Kingdom with Sima Yin, the strategist who saw the future.

Now, our Messenger of peace must choose that realm guide along the path of good and save it from destruction, either save all the kingdoms to creating a new future, that will be in the hands of the Envoy of the gods.


	2. THE ARRIVAL OF THE MESSENGER OF PEACE

**THE ARRIVAL OF THE MESSENGER OF PEACE  
**

"- An era of chaos has begun Nuwa."

"- You're right Fu Xi."

A woman next to Fu Xi responds.

Nuwa sits on the floor. His gaze is melancolica, and just like sad.

"- Never put that face, do not deserve it. Human beings themselves looking to own a destruction. Just enjoy the moment, because humans are always so."

Him to feel next to Nuwa and sonrie.

"- Como you want that will not put this face, to the see how our children are destroyed. That makes ... that ... my heart ... this ... sad ..."

She cries at the moment that puts his hand on his chest. Trafficking in to stay calm, but can not.

Fu Xi gets angry.

"- As a they dare ... do mourn ... a ... a goddess. Humans, on my would make everyone disappear in an instant."

He draws his sword and pierces the floor with the same weapon. At the moment that makes the act, appears on the scene a beautiful girl. She was dressed in a kimono on hand had one Sakaki.

"- Stop it Fu Xi, you must understand that they are not perfect as they they were created in our image and likeness. For that reason they are in the temptation to fall into chaos. Since in the past, we too we fell into chaos."

"- She's right, Fu Xi-sama, to the be our creation has our imperfections. Just have to understand them."

An old appears in front of the fountain where they were Fu Xi, Nuwa and Kaguya

"- Jade Emperor, he is doing in this place."

"- Nothing, just came by to check on my little girl."

Nuwa gets up and stands before the Jade Emperor.

"- Jade Emperor is an honor to have him here."

"- Not that great Nuwa, we are equal so I treat me as an equal."

"- If you insist ...As creation dares to call our children! You know how we suffered in their creation, like to see their growth, so they are like children to us."

"- do not misinterpret way I talk and I apologize goddess Nuwa."

The old man throws a piece of jade to the source. Makes a prayer and suddenly all the source starts to glow green tonality. In the is observed all the major wars that occurred before the era of the Three Kingdoms.

"- If we go back to the past we see that men have always fallen into chaos. We to the try to save them, les we send a guide, a messenger of peace."

"- But despite that the Messenger calmness things. It is not long for the men to relapse."

Fu Xi continues with prayer.

"- Jade Emperor is a joy to see him."

"- The joy is mine Kaguya."

Kaguya interrupts the two.

"- Eh of knowing us by sending a messenger, even a short one time there is peace."

"- You're right Kaguya, though short of peace, it's beautiful seeing them as they are happy during such a short time."

Fu Xi displays a haughty attitude. due to the interruption.

"- From what I see we need to find a guide."

Fu Xi displays a haughty attitude. due to the interruption.

"- From what I see we need to find a guide."

Nuwa, which all this time was behind Fu Xi, answers him and grasps he shoulder.

"- You are absolutely right Fu Xi. She displays a beautiful smile that embarrasses him."

"- Good Kaguya's time to look for a guide for humans." Says nervously, as his face is red as a tomato

"- We have to find a messenger of peace."

Kaguya raises its sakaki, but is interrupted by Nuwa.

"- Kaguya already do not do, I did it on my own. Since it did not appear as in any place, I decided to send it.

Fu Xi sighs.

"- What beam ECHO that? Good does not matter anymore, the important thing is we already know to site was. And what is the name of your counselor?"

"- His name is Zuo Ci ..."

* * *

Years 2012, Joint Institute, Miss Francesca; kendo club, currently about all members in their regular practices, but there is one that draws much attention, a young brown hair and their colored eyes countersunk, as well showing a calm look at the time of handling the katana, not a katana any one but rather a of stainless; was fighting against a master swordsman much older than him, in an instant with a special technique defeats him, cutting master katana. All the boys shout of elation and women scream of excitement to see that his idol I defeat to another master, because so the kendo dojo and club would have a good reputation. The Young sheathed katana and saves it to your briefcase.

_What a waste of time! I never thought that it was so weak._

He approaches the teacher, but first pick up the katana that was broken.

_In Seriol, if you're weak, to the to see you like that way me want to kicking your ass or put this katana inside of you for that you die. In that way the way of the sword shall not see humiliated._

"- Sorry about your katana, but I thought that you would have enough ability to stop it."

The young man shows him a smile to the teacher. he swallows his saliva and takes his katana.

"- I am retiring ..."

"- Very well Keep your pride even while you can, master ..."

The master is removed from the place, but before leaves a chain on the gate as a sign of defeat. At the near is noted that are several chains hinting that the young man I defeat to several masters.

The kouhais they sigh, when they see Kazuto and one of them walks up to him and gives him a towel.

"- This towel is for you Kazuto-senpai, up to dry with the."

"- Thank ..."

"- D-from ... nothing Kazuto-senpai"

He takes the towel and wipes the sweat that carries over although not too much to let us say. He gives the towel again to its owner.

The Student takes the towel and leave the place embarrassed.

_My senpai using this towel says into itself._

The boys resume their respective training.

"- Indeed that you are a pro, Kazuto-kun? "A guy with glasses and perverted, walks next to him and pats him on the shoulder.

"- I'm not a pro a pro is made when someone trained. I was born to be a master why my body is suitable for handling the swords. Do you understand that Oikawa?."

"- Ya-Ya is not to get you seriously Kazuto-kun"

Kazuto looks at Oikawa, the guy is put nervous because of look of Kazuto. Both have the same workout clothes, the difference is that Kazuto have a steel armor.

"- That armor does not weigh. Oikawa says, to change the subject."

"- Not much let us say it is only to heat."

"- Yes who try especially Kazuto-kun, leaving practice with a steel armor. Also listen you were wearing that armor prior to challenge with the teacher."

"- Just I was trained until the Sensei approached me for challenge me, although I refused."

"- Good in the end defeated him and gave him more recognition to the dojo and especially you."

Okinawa says at the same time looking to the girls who were by watching Kazuto.

"- You know seriously I envy you, you are popular with the girls, teachers thee take precedence. In contrast to my ... a ... my only touches me the leftovers!"

Oikawa mourns the humiliation at the same time grabs her shoulder.

"- Give me your life, or change our body so that you suffer what I suffer."

"- You're really gracious, Oikawa. But it is impossible because I need this body to defeat strong individuals."

"- I thought so. Now that I think that strong individuals if even the masters from other schools the defeats."

"- You are absolutely right, in this world there will be no people stronger. As I like to have a confrontation with Lu Bu."

"- Lu Bu?"

Oikawa is put confused at the time of listening that name.

"- Lu Bu the strongest warrior ancient Chinese that i fight against the three sworn brothers, Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zang Fei."

"- Again talking about ancient Chinese characters, really you really admire your story."

"- It's true, I just I come to that group as a obligation, my true passion is the history ancient Chinese, so I'm at my club Gadgets ancient China."

Oikawa sighs, then smiles, as they both understand, being he an otaku the anime, and Kazuto an otaku of the history. Because to this they became friends, and that while he was talking about animes, Kazuto talking about the era of the three kingdoms among others. If they were like soul mates, brothers. One could also say that Oikawa was handsome and skilled in the course, but it was second spot when I was with Kazuto. Nevertheless even so remained her friendship.

To be exact Kazuto founded the club through his influence, because thanks to him the dojo and the institute had a great recognition, so when he said he wanted to make a club, student council member is not denied. Similarly we obtain the members was not difficult because several people wanted to join the club, on the course, there was only room for 30 members and there were people who I wanted enter. The student council gave him a large room so that he could realize his dreams, make a small museum of relics of ancient China, get the relics nor was difficult because their parents were archaeologists, sent him several relics of ancient Chinese to your child and this might decorate their room from club .  
It felt relaxed even if not all the members came, sat up and read the book of Confucius, the Art of War by Sun Tzu, the novel the romance in the three kingdoms, this was his favorite and that he put the heroes dream he admired. At one end of the room had a laptop where I had games related to the Three Kingdoms era and like visual novels, which he had left its friend Oikawa, the era of the three kingdoms which he enjoyed playing , but still did not feel full because he wanted to experience it in reality.

Leaving the kendo club, Kazuto was addressing his club to fix some things, but then recalled that in an antique market was selling an heirloom china. So I is decided to go to that place and then return to their then club.

* * *

Zuo ci had reached the era our friend Kazuto. His madame, Nuwa, had sent him to fetch a new messenger of the gods, because was his mission, but had other plans at that time.

The institute Miss francesca; was totally dark we had was only light of the lanterns, from Baroque. in that place had come Zuo Ci. He was in the sought of an artifact that was in that place. He could kill the guard and enter, but did not want to cause a fuss because that would alter his plans. A if you that I hope one student do his appearance.

He waited until someone appeared at the scene. Oikawa who had evening out the club of ancient China, as I was been doing the cleaning. Oikawa is stopped by Zuo Ci.

Zuo Ci looks at him with a piercing gaze, his eyes from gold, had the clothes of a nobleman Eunuch. This makes you curious to Oikawa wake up.

"- You do in this place so alone, not you see it's dangerous. Besides that makes wearing a Cosplay. You were at an event animes and you is lost you, but I know there will be nigun event until a month ..."

Zuo Ci ignored the comment from Oikawa and starts to look at his clothes. realizes he is wearing the same uniform from the high school to which you want to enter, but first ask a random question.

"- You know from Hongou Kazuto?."

Oikawa is surprises question, he scratches the back of his head.

"- Kazuto-kun if you know you am its friend, who acasos want to talk with him or challenge him to a duel, but that is impossible because he is very strong and a child like you can beat him."

This comment bothers Zuo Ci, and attacks with a blow to the chest near Oikawa.

"- Otoooootooo. But that tries to do. the evade the blow."

"- A if you know from Hongou Kazuto, which lucky I have. Now we just need to get the part and kill Kazuto."

The surprises response a Oikawa, then put in is a position of defense.

"- Will face me, good these within your rights. Only one things if you thee murderer give me your uniform."

Zuo Ci says word so calm, cool, at one point a few quick movements. And is approaching a Oikawa.

The evades the attack with one arm and the removes it aside.

"- Chinese Martial Arts."

Zuo Ci continues with the attacks, then directed one a the pelvis kicked from Oikawa.

Oikawa manages to avoid the attack in the air catching the leg of Zuo Ci, but suddenly takes advantage to get closer to him and give him a blow on the jaw.

"- Hey but ..."

In those moments comes to mind memories from Oikawa. Remember the day he met Kazuto.

Well it not was a meeting that went well at first, because Oikawa was the best student in his previous school and also wanted to be the best student in the institute, which recently had become mixed. Then the day of see how you did on the income puebra, hoping that would be the first, to his surprise was not in the position he wanted, the from an student he had passed, his name Hongou Kazuto.

Opted to meet the person who I was over, to his surprise was a guy who was like any other bodily, but He had a charm for women, because made him different. He followed every day for as was his life.

It happened then that one day while he was walking in a dark alley, was surprised by a couple of criminals who wanted to steal your money. He could not do anything because it was not strong enough to defeat the criminals, so they performance was imminent.

Walking through the area was going Hongou and the seeing what they were doing to her classmate, if both were in the same class, unsheathed his katana and attack the malefactors, venciéndoles in an instant. The be saved Oikawa already he had the record straight this guy would be a good companion.

Since then both began to walk together in all: watching anime together, playing lines games, especially hearing the stories of the characters they admired, etc. ..

All that thought before he died ..."_Kazuto Sorry for being so weak in some things ... I hope to see you again..."_

* * *

In another place, Kazuto I buy a contraption of ancient China, the sword of Qi Xing Long Yuan, he was excited with the acquisition, already was looking forward to analyze it and put it to good shelter.

While I was walked feels a slight pain in the chest.

"- How od"

At the door of the institute realizes something strange he sees that a young man, who is walks in a suspicious manner and with a package on hand. To his surprise the package was a relic that was in his club, is a mirror, he screams.

"- Hey thief, stop unless you want to be in trouble ..."

The thief is stopped abruptly, and turns to see the person who the was calling.

Kazuto realizes from the boy's sadistic look.

Zuo Ci is coming slowly as laughs. Then it looks which your hands are covered with blood, in addition which the uniform neck is stained.

"- O but if you're lucky Hongou Kazuto, I was just about by fetch to Kazuto."

"- A moment like you know my name. Also why this stained with blood."

Zuo Ci lunges Kazuto.

He evades, then realizes that Zou Ci this per attack from neck.

"- The Tiger Claw"

blocks it with his sword Zuo Ci recedes, He boy this licks the wound caused by cutting weapon.

"- You have good reflexes Hongou Kazuto, but not enough to beat me."

"- It's not just good reflexes I was born with them."

Now the attacker is Kazuto, the shows and put again and again the sword from the scabbard, making attacks and repelling others with the case. This form of attack makes it Zuo Ci back off a few meters.

"- The sunset's sparrow,"

Kazuto moves quickly sword and sheath forward, generating 20 cuts in a second. Thought that he beat at Zuo Cai and gives you back.

"- Go you good Kazuto; rightly Nuwa sent me in your search, but if I let you live alter my plans."

Zuo Ci is protected with stamp had been written on paper. The seals disappear and become five stamp that return to Zuo Ci.

Somehow the achievement block your best attack, a technique that was perfecionado to be unstoppable, but Zuo Ci stopped him with a couple of papers.

"- I can tell you're not a regular human boy."  
- Well, it was time which will give account Kazuto ... but it's too late.

The silence surrounding the place, then a slight hiss of air makes the whole place is covered in a purple miasma.

"- This is ..."

Kazuto stays completely static in place. Zuo Ci, launches talismans from paper the air. at one point the talismans start spinning around him, when rotating to create an electric, breaks current the ground.

Kazuto knows if he collides with that energy will be finished, but can not move, Zuo Ci is coming to where he is. The reminds technique you saw that somewhere, but can not remember if he tries.

Zuo Ci is follow closer, like the bursts electrical, increases. In Kazuto's mind is a game you played as a kid, Dynasty Warriors, the only character that used that technique was the great sorcerer Zuo Ci. then before reaching where is the miasma fades, but even so the technique continues.

"- This technique where eh seen, The only one that uses this technique musou is Zuo Ci . A if that the only way I can avoid it ..."

"- He realized ... says Zuo Ci"

He reacts, jump back. Draw your sword and spear on a direct counterattack, then as Zuo Ci is to receive the attack he blocks with the mirror.

The mirror is broken into thousands of fragments, but something strange happens, the hole should be to break a mirror is not. Instead you can see a huge void, like a black hole, it begins to release a very bright light blinded me, but then you are left with total darkness

"- Apparently not make it on time says Zuo Ci before disappearing into the darkness."

Kazuto starts to feel a very strange sensation. _A feeling, as if body would be fragmenting into a thousand pieces, also felt like you a feeling of extreme heat. My body that the happens, he's going ... I sorry ... like something me devour ..._

He loses his consciousness ...

* * *

Kazuto's body becomes pure energy that runs through all the dimensions of space and time. Then approaches the Goddess Nuwa, Kazuto's body begins to regenerate and then falls like a meteor to the earth.

"- I wish you all the luck, my messenger of peace Hongou Kazuto, save this world. Save the Three Kingdoms era."

At the time saying that she disappears.

At the time shooting star falling was starting the decline of the Han Dynasty. Several heroes see this as a sign that restores peace and harmony in the world they know. But everyone interprets it in their own way, but they all have something in common that they ascend in power as a single kingdom

" Kazuto help this world ..."


	3. THE SISTER ZHANG

**Koihime musou third chapter of romance in the three kingdoms ... eh as I mentioned in the previous chapter'm Spanish. So if you see a mistake orotografica let me know ...**

**The story that I show is one long before they happened in the anime or the visual novel, all rights to the original author of the visual novel.**

* * *

**The Sisters Zhang**

In a place of china before the arrival of our protagonist. Three beautiful women; the first had a long hair and pink, his look was cheerful and flirtatious; the second, her hair was blue hue they cyan, your hair was fastened in a queue of right side, and the look was flirtatious, like that of its sister; and finally the smalles, had a serious look that was overshadowed by his glasses, type of hairstyle he very short and your hair color was purple. The three were wearing garments very nice, but was old garbs.

The three are singing in the gate of the city, was a way of earning money, but people instead of giving them money were leaving them food.

- "Again meal, thank you very much friend." Zhang Jiao him smiles at a boy who had left to she a hare, that he had hunted in the basket.

- "Is Not much to say, this is very small in comparison with what makes lady Jiao." The guy is blushing and withdrew.

- "I am ashamed." She makes a movement Sexi with your hair pink. "You are my fans and it is my duty give my beautiful voice to all, a way that this calmer and less worried because of what does the dynasty They Have in these moments."  
The boy retires from the place, the three continue with its show. Until in a moment the younger sister stops.

- "Sister who is what we are doing, this is not the future that you promised. Why do we sing for meal? Why does nobody pay money? Why are we in a people who pays with meal? Give me an explanation."

- "We go Zhang Bao doesn't get angry". The sister of the medium tries to calm Zhang Bao.

- "How you want it to calm me,we are like a beggars, working only for food!"

"Perhaps that it is not time that we are losing our future here!" Zhang Bao runs his word to Zhang Liang.

-"Sister this is not a place to speak, let's finish the show and we will speak calmer, I do not want that the fans see it this form of behavior."

- "Very well."

["I do not understand that is passing with my sister lately this one very conformist to everything, earlier she was always saying that it is necessary the dream, and this dream is necessary to make it real by means of effort, but now to see it thus I feel embarrassed."] thinks Zhang Bao .

After the show, the three return home with a basket full of food.

- "Seriously it went very well do not believe sisters." Zhang Jiao tries to brighten the atmosphere.

- "If it was great." Zhang Liang replied happily.

Zhang Bao does not respond, instead put a look of despised, and ignores his sister.

Already at home, Zhang Liang takes foods and puts them in a wooden chest.

- "Ready with this will be saved, at least for a few days. You that you say Bao …ah no you still follow it bothers."

Zhang Bao, sitting in a Chair and watch his two sisters.["What class of life, is it so denigrating that the granddaughters of big Zang Daoling live like that."]

- "I see that you are still serious sister." Zhang Jiao is close to Zhang Bao and sits beside her.

- "It is only that I am very disappointed sister, also i didn't call Zhang Bao really so you know that my name is Cho ho."

- "Cho ho hehehehe, indeed that is our name that gave us our mother, in fact I my name is Cho kaku."

- "And mine is Cho Ryo", answers la second, and she puts in the middle of they.

- "Really that is very childish their behavior, Although being the greatest."

Zhang Bao smiles, and looks at his sisters.

- "And well now when you are calmer it is necessary to speak." Zhang Jiao says to him.

- "Exact you were very upset, a moment ago". Zhang Liang sits in front of the two for viewing them more directly.

- "Possess reason sisters was a little uncomfortable at that moment, but everything has its reason. What happens is that this is not the future that imagine when our sister said that we would be singers. It is true that we were successful but now not."

Zhang Jiao stands and sighs. -"You have all the Cho ho, it is true that we were successful but now... everything is different."

- "You remember our fathers?, sister, I believe than not. them died when you were very young. The same goes for Cho Ryo you were young as well incapable of remember them. Both were very small, since they had 5 years and 6 years respectively; I obviously was 8 years old, the remembrance, but very blurry when I think." She smiles slightly at the memory.

- "At the end we had to live with our grandfather Zang Daoling. That old to us very well attending and taught us regarding the Taoism and the road to peace, already that one day we he wanted us to be their successors. "If our grandfather was the founder of the Way of the Five Pecks of Rice, a sect of Taoism, the he sought to restore the peace of this Kingdom through the teaching of peace, but when he died his followers they left or disappeared and they forgot of the successors. To despite being the granddaughters refused to the successors"

- "Yes, sister you are right, but also we are still young to be the successor of a sect that is currently in decline." Zhang Liang posa if head is his hand.

- "Well not exactly i think that was not the reason but that is related that what we are doing now." Zhang Bao replica.

- "Has a lot that see little sister, don't you know that because of the death of our grandfather, we had to look for work in several places?"

- "Si, and Zhang Bao was a miser with the money." Continues Zhang Liang."So we had to enter in an work that would give lots of money, but obviously you looked for each very separate one."

- "I remember it, I think that he had found a job in a tax collector. The pay was really good. And despite being a very serious person, he liked my way of managing." speaks Zhang Bao proud.

- "On the other hand your two sisters only found work as waitresses." Zhang Jiao weeps."Yet it was good work because the owners were very kind, also that we work hard because we were winning the confidence of the heads."

- "And if still We would continue so surely they would have given us the business administration. Accurate since they were millionaires and had several businesses by the capital, and business in Ju Lu only was a branch." Zhang Liang takes the hands of Zang Jiao and starts to play with them.

-"If but everything went to shit, due to the rise of tax and by the increase of bandits in the cities." This causes that be dismissed from our work because of the fear of being assaulted by bandits, which was patrolling around the city." Said Zhang Jiao bothers. Moves away a moment of Zhang Liang, to return with a cup of tea.

-"Well that is was bad luck,to my boss, the bandits stole him all collected, so in the end left the city leaving me to care la home." Well he told me that it was a form of payment as it not had any money that was the only way that going to pay."

-"And thank to you we have at least one roof to live." Zhang Liang soba head Zhang Bao.

The three sisters sigh, then Zhang Liang takes a tambourine which was on the dining room table.

- "But not everything was so bad that we say, because of that we had to adapt to be able to live."

- "Well I think that they only lived what they had won." Zang Bao replica.

Zhang Jiao and Zhang Liang they laugh for a moment.

- "Now we enter to your concern my sister. If I recall, when we were we were always girls with grandfather from one place to another, between those places was for the preach about Taoism. "And in those places they always came artists: singers, jugglers, dancers, martial artists, etc."

- "If it was exciting as the artists martial were brilliant with weapons, it gave me a great illusion as it would look if I would handle these weapons." Zhang Liang's eyes shine by emotion.

Zhang Bao tapping her head for Zhang Liang. -"Stop fantasize that we are talking about"

- "Hehehehe, well, by continuing. Remember that we always saw to the singers in the middle of his show." "So great were our emotion that you always we said to the grandfather to we accompany you that they were going to appear these singers, obviously our grandfather accepted. But one day when we were at a greater age , so we try to sing, and remind of the song that we had sung."

The younger sister gets up and moves his head in an affirmative way. And along with its sister Zhang Liang sings.

**_YUME Chou Hirari_**

**_Maegami kasumeta tsumujikaze _**  
**_ erabareshi unmei ugokidasu _**  
**_ kazari ja nai no yo atashitachi _**  
**_ nan datte yareru shinjiteru _**

**_ tsuyokute tsuyayaka na itsuka chou ni naru _**  
**_ sanagi o nugisuteyou arittake no ai de _**

**_ ima hirari hirahira hane hiroge _**  
**_ sennen no nemuri mezameyuku _**  
**_ toki wa mangekyou zanzou wa houseki _**  
**_ itazura na kumo ni jama sarete mo _**  
**_ hitori ja nai akiramenai _**  
**_ kibou no sora e to _**  
**_ maiagare YUME chou hirari _**

**_ deai de tsunagaru yume ga aru _**  
**_ anata ga michibiitekureta yo ne _**  
**_ mayoi mo yowasa mo ukeirete _**  
**_ hadaka no mirai o ikiteyukou _**

**_ jiyuu o kakemeguru itsuka chou ni naru _**  
**_ akenai yoru o koete negai o kanaeyou_**

- Ah what a beautiful, seriously for that reason our grandfather saw a skill in us, our voices were able to calm the spirit of the people. It was much better than what he did to preach, but before that will teach us more about this ability of the voice, he tube that die. That was what we ruined our dream at the moment.

- That is true, seriously that to past a lot of time since we talked that way. Zhang Bao says that between tears.

- You are crying.

- No, only that I have something to the eye.

Zhang Jiao takes a SIP of tea. - "if as not got you something in the eye." "Well now continued, that is why it is now to take the opportunity to carry out our dream, for this reason that a year ago we started our careers as artists"

- "Even if your idea was silly, your way of thinking was very ingenious, sing to the bandits, to prevent the stolen to the people." " Since at the time of singing we changed his heart and did our fans" Zhang Bao stands up and grabs the cup of tea that was on the table

- "If but the success only lasted for a year." answered Zhang Liang, puts a face of uncomfortable.

- "It is not to blame anyone also, only were things of the destination. But as things were going well, we been saw as a threat to the peace of the Han dynasty. Apparently bring peace to the people is something that they not like to the authorities. stupid authorities." The elder sister is irritated.

- "Sister do not talk that way so vulgar that is not nothing pretty." Zhang Liang claimed him. " "it is possible that it has the whole reason, but it could not do anything, if we kept on doing the performances a the bandits, had put us to prison."

-"If they thought that we betray by singing to the bandits, if only we did that to avoid that continue stealing more poor people." Zhang Bao takes a SIP of tea and sighs.

-"This dynasty has abandoned the people."

- "But you can not do anything, the people with power ago it that want do."

Zhang Jiao is smiling. -"these very wrong, you know reason we sing to the people is for to give them hope now." They forbade sing the bandits, but not to the people. You may know that the people have no money for pay, but for me the largest payout is his love to us. Good the village as a thank you it gives us food ".

-"That's what I don't like, only us see you as beggars to do that."

-"Come on! Cho Co, people does only by their own free will, and not by force."

- "It would be good that the dynasty will worry a little more for the village." Zhang Jiao leaves its tea cup and embraces its two sisters. "I to regret having put them in this, that's why is that I will make that solves this. Let me take responsibility for my actions, Cho Co, Cho Ryo, I love them so much always be here to protect them." says Zhang Jiao in tears

Two sisters embrace Zhang Jiao.

"Sister that fool I was, thought that you had changed, but you are the awkward same that wants to overcome all the adversities, but without leaving behind back the persons that you love. In earnest your would be a worthy successor to our grandfather. I'm sorry" Zhang Bao smiles at the time than you think.

Night comes and the three sisters will go to sleep.

* * *

Already at to midnight

Zhang Bao is lifted, he looks to his sisters, who was still asleep.

She is dressed in armor and draws its fan from the baul.

- Now if I meet very well, is not to go to fight. Only that the tax collector me había saying that should of carry this, thus would think that he was its bodyguard. Seriously yes that was a very dumb idea.

Close the baul.

Already out of its house, she starts to walk. - "Grandfather I still remember the history that you were always telling me at these hours."

["Sight my girl this happened(passed) long ago, when the gods began seeing that the human beings were not perfect. and that were always beginning some war or massive destruction. For this reason the gods, on having seen that its children were in danger, they sent a signal of hope in the sky, a shooting star, what they saw this signal would be those who would save the kingdom and also to themselves. That is why my girl never lose hope, Because this kingdom will fall also., but the gods will not leave its children. When occurs in the sky will see a star that was illuminating the way."]

She observes the starred sky. – "a star will illuminate our way, it would be good that it was true."

While she is observing the sky it sees a Fleeting star.

- "Go but what a beautiful shooting star, a moment this star seems as if it was approaching."

The fleeting star begins to emit a strong light as it nears, passes above the village at an altitude of approx. three thousand meters. The impact generated a blinding light and a tremor.

-"Go that if it was a surprise." I had never seen a star crashing into the Earth. "A moment perhaps this is a signal."

- "Sister these well". Zhang Jiao approaches Zhang Bao, behind her comes Zhang Liang .

- " But that scare, seriously that has happened." Zhang Liang says while it look at the clothes that its younger sister.

Zhang Bao, look directly into the place where crashed the shooting star. - "I wonder what we will find whether we are headed toward that place"

- "I cannot allow it it is much late, also morning…"

- "Please sister". Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao looks at her sister with eyes of kitten sad.

- "Your also Zhang Liang, very well convinced me." "Then first of all take something for its safety."

- " I already have my Fan." Zhang Bao teaches its Fan.

- " And I went out with my spear by precaution." Zhang Liang puts its spear in the back.

* * *

["Everything is dark, where I find."]

Kazuto continues with his eyes closed. His body still remains in the soil.

Parts of its body are still reconstructed.

["For some reason I feel as if my entire body had been struck by a strange force."]

Tries to move her body but cannot.["Maldicion donot feel my body, it's as if something had broken" "a moment those voices"]

Suddenly a few voices are listened.

- "Sister tell me how you know where could have fallen the shooting star."

- "Good only doing mathematical calculations, see if the star was fleeting I was at a height approximately 3 thousand meters from the point where I was stop. Also if we looked at the location of the stars in these moments you can set the angle, is seventy-four degrees. and that way we can find the hypotenuse and the cosine basis."

- "Oh, it makes me headache."

- "Is simple the hypotenuse of seventy-four is 25k and the cosine is 7k and 24k. we divide between 7 thousand and the result multiplied with the cosine and gives us an approximate result, approximately 10km from the point where I was stop."

- "Smoke is coming out of my head."

["They are women, but they seem to somewhat far the voice"]["perhaps can ask them for help, but dont I can even move my body"]

- "Well this is the place."

- "Don't tell me that newly you've noticed perhaps do not see a crater in front of you."

- "Oh I thought that that was something natural."

- "Stupid, good it is necessary to see that we find."

["Apparently is approaching, but because they say that a crater." " A moment maybe I'm dreaming." "if out a sleep would not be it would hurt me the body".]

- "Sister!"

- "What is happening?"

- "Look there is a person in the middle of the crater."

- "A person, impossible is true."

- "But how is it possible the people do not fall from the sky?"

Suddenly Kazuto opens the eyes. He(She) observes that three beautiful girls this mirandolo.

The three sisters go to where is he.

-"Why this him here?'" Says a girl that has pink hair

- "I don't know but your cheek is very soft."

A girl carrying a spear in his back begins to touch the cheek of Kazuto. -"Soft, smooth..."

-"This person came along with the shooting star." Says a girl that wearing glasses

["Shooting Star, I do not understand what they say, in addition because they carry those clothes. Surely you are cosplayer." "Perhaps I'm in within a scene from a movie." "But the question would be how I came to a movie, unless there been hijacked. impossible"]

- "Stop playing with the do not know what it is."

- "But it looks like a normal person."

- "The sister you are so innocent, perhaps you don't know that the demons are clothed in human to deceive humans." The girl with glasses gets serious.

-"But is so soft." The two sister begins to play with her cheek.

- Stupid.

["daemon? what kind of film is, surely it is a joke or a hidden camera."] thinks Kazuto.

- Sister, perhaps you did not say that we would find the messenger of the gods, and he meets like one, has a beautiful clothing of pure white color. As well have a beautiful sword worthily of noblemen. The girl of pink hair approaches the girl of glasses.

- I think you have reason, it may not be a demon, but that is the guide that will help this was.

- But because it does not move. The girl leads the spear, begins to play with the arm of Kazuto.

Kazuto moves his arm. The girl is startled and walk away from him.

- "He is still alive". (She says with fear, at the same time that it threatens with its spear.

- "Care may be the messenger of the gods". The nice girl with glasses shows his Fan.

- "But note that you don't have confidence."

-"As I say better safe than sorry."

-"Jajajajaja"

The girl of pink hair approaches Kazuto. – "it hears you are good, friend". She him shows to Kazuto a beautiful smile.

- "You are very beautiful, like a fallen angel from heaven". Kazuto raises his arm, with a great will for touch the face of the girl.

Suddenly it is pointed to by the weapons of the sisters.

- "What is trying to do? Furthermore which is an angel". They say the two at the same time.

- "Perhaps they said we had care, also note that he is injured". The pink hair girl out of his bag a few herbs that puts on the part even if regenerate of Kazuto.

"You said us to beware with Him but keep in mind that he is injured". The pink-haired girl takes of his purse some medicinal herbs. Makes a poultice with them and puts them in the wounds of Kazuto, then puts a bandage.

"This feels really good, a moment just talked ... that means that I'm recovering but that. had perhaps a fight". Kazuto tries to remember, but can not.

- "Already finish the of form treatment you will recover rapidly"

- "You must give thanks to our sister, usually does not have treat people who knows no". the girl says with the spear.

-"not lie sister, when one person needs help, I help". "In addition he not they say that he is the messenger of the gods.

"Are telling again messengers of the gods, this hidden camera this overreaching". His body is recovered, What allows to stand up"

- "You are already better". Says the girl of pink hair

-"Thank you for your concern, but I already find myself well." "Good perhaps think that I'll fall into a hidden camera."

- "Hidden camera?

- "It hears Oikawa, nice prank but it is time that you reveal yourself."

- "I do not understand about that you are speaking".

- "Continue to act… holy heavens, it is time to say. It was all a joke".

- "It seems that you gave yourself a strong blow, messenger of the gods". The girl of the glasses, approaches to and touches him the head.

-"Messenger of the gods, don't understand what you try to tell me". ["It seems that it is not a joke, but it's still strange…"] Kazuto grabs his sword.

- "If messenger of the gods, or also known as the messenger of peace. You will probably be the guide the people in these times of chaos. In addition we recognize by his clothes, that beautiful white set and that sword of noble. Also you fell from the sky"

["Is talking about my uniform, why says refined if only conducted of synthetic fabric. Well my sword if belonged to a nobleman. What yes is improbable(unlikely), to have fallen down of the sky".] Kazuto looks around, notes that it is in the middle of a huge hole. ["Impossible this is a crater of an asteroid, perhaps what they are saying is true, although of the messenger of the gods that if it is not true. I am only a high school student"]

-"I'm sorry but what you're saying is impossible, it may be true that you have fallen from heaven". He says confusedly "But I'm not a Messenger of heaven, only I'm a high school student".

- "What is a student of secondary?" The girl of the spear asks him.

Kazuto ignores the question. ["fall down of the sky is it is not possible, but about that I am thinking, this only it happens in the movies"]

- "Forgive the fact is that I am slightly confused, also I forgot introduce myself my name it is Hongou Kazuto and they are a student of mixed Institute, Stra. Francesca."

Three girls seem confused, but the girl of pink hairs says:

- "You know would like going out of this place, since it is very shameful for the three, saying our names in this so ugly place."

- "Whatever you want to mademoiselle".

The four go out of the crater, Kazuto looks around and sees an enormous scenery full of mountains semidesert, as well as in the place there are some shrubs.

["This scenery me is very familiar".] Kazuto starts thinking. ["a moment this landscape look during a documentary and the only place where it is located is in country of China". "A moment that you want to say that i am in China. What kind of joke is this?"]

- "Good this place is calmer". the pink haired girl says after have stood still.

Three girls you look at me at the eyes.

- "My name is Kaku and my surname is Cho. But know me as, Zhang Jiao". The girl of pink hair says smiling.

- "Very well my shift. My name is Ryo and my surname is Cho. but they know me as, Zhang Liang".

The girl of the glasses, says with a slightly sarcastic voice - "If you are a messenger of the gods must know my name."

Kazuto remains surprised by the revelation.["anything they said, Zhang Jiao, Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao, the leaders of the rebellion of turbans amarillo. But that is what happens in this place. the brothers Zhang were great wizards, who were also men, however in front of my are the brothers Zhang in female version. Perhaps the story made a mistake and named the brothers as men and not as women. Besides the epoch in are the brothers is in a time before the era of the Three Kingdoms. there is only one theory that can explain this, eh traveled through time. the question now is how?"]

-"Kazuto am waiting your response."

["everything is very unreal, But because they are women, because I've traveled back in time, what is the reason, everything is so confusing".] Kazuto thinks, suddenly your mind is blank. ["I feel very weak, my body..." Kazuto falls unconscious to the ground.]

* * *

Zhang Liang along with Zhang Jiao, accommodates on the bed Kazuto.

- "That if that scared me, fainting from one moment to another". Zhang Liang said placing a wet towel on his head of kazuto.

- "Surely I was tired, but look how sleeps is so adorable". Says Zhang Jiao at the time that it sees .

- "Good but still can not confirm if it is the messenger of the gods".

-"But he said that it is not it, so you are wrong".

- "I'm not so sure, maybe they saw face of confusion when they said their names, in addition the moment to see the landscape, was something new for him. Also speaking in a weird accent."

-"In that part you have reason... time goes fast, I will go to the market to get something for the desayuno."

-"Again begging..."

-"I'm not begging, it is just the way people are showing their appreciation."

* * *

Zhang Jiao leaves the House to go to the market already in market begins to be stalked by men.

-"But it is the beautiful Zhang Jiao, lucky to have it here, take this chicken."

-"If you also pick up some rice that us over yesterday but it is not much, will be sufficient for her sisters and you."

-"Also take this rabbit who caze a few hours ago."

The people surrounding Zhang Jiao and begins to give many gifts. -"Thank you I do not know how to promissory note this".

-"Don't worry just listen to her voice is enough for us, so we will be hoping his show."

She starts to walk back home, suddenly he stumbles with a person.

-"Excuse me..."

-"don't worry was my fault, Cho Kaku"

-"A moment as knows my real name..."

-"Because I are many things Cho Kaku that knows". The person smiling.

* * *

Kazuto wakes up - "by God, that kind of dream i had, dreaming that i am in China and also that I met the sisters Zhang." "a moment were women"

- "Already despertaste Kazuto". Zhang Liang brings out the damp cloth that was in his head. in earnest we worried messenger of the gods.

"If that was not a dream, I'm really in ancient China, the year 18x before it strikes the era of three kingdoms. Whether she is Zhang Liang the second sister of Zhang jiao. Well with this resolves my doubt, but now why am I here, maybe I have something to do in this world but that is the what must do." Kazuto thinks at the moment he wakes up.

- "I am fine, thank you for your concern". Kazuto rises from the bed and stands in front of Zhang liang.

She is blushing.

- "Something Happens"

- "US-ted… this des-knot". She stumbles and falls from rear. At the same time that makes her nervous.  
Kazuto feels a breeze that covers its body. – "where are my clothes?"

-"it stripped, because of that I had his clothes covered with sweat."

- "perhaps they undressed me". He Says to the moment that it is covered with a blanket.

- "If but we did it with the bandaged eyes"

- "Sister here this the clothes of Kazuto".

Zhang Bao enters the room, finding naked Kazuto and opposite of him is its sister. – "That is what you were trying to do with my sister, perverted". She throws its fan to its head.

* * *

- "Then that's what it happened"

- "Precisely by that same reason that he should not react so abruptly"

- "And well messenger of the gods, knows my name"

- "If clear that I know it, your name is Cho Co but known as Zhang Bao. As well as you three are granddaughters of the big founder of the Way of the Five Pecks of Rice Zhang Daoling, and of course they are the heirs of this sect. But …"

Suddenly the main door is opened and enters Zhang Jiao. – "… But really we are not the Way of the Five Pecks of Rice, we are not the real granddaughters of Zhang Daoling. Yes that we are its adopted granddaughters. That was what you were trying to say not Kazuto"

- "then it he discovered on their own"

- "I'm sorry for being so unwise, Listen to what you were going to say, really you are the messenger of the gods, due to that were you gonna say something that I had found out.

- "Sister who is what you finish to say, that we are not the granddaughters of Zhang Daoling". Two sisters say at the same time.

Kazuto regards Zhang Jiao. -"perhaps just met Zhang Lu the real grandson of Zhang Daoling". "That means that he, will have said to him important".

- "I met the real grandson of our grandfather".

- "How can you be sure sister, you do not believe that he lied?" Zhang Liang responds.

-"impossible the me conto several thing that we had only told our grandfather". "in addition he has a strong resemblance to him, also being the current guide of Way of the Five Pecks of Rice".

["a moment now that I remember this never happened in history, also because Zhang Lu decided to meet Zhang Jiao, being the already the leader who will cause his own rebellion here in about 30 years". "I also wonder if she has the book of the road to peace, the artifact that will allow you to collect several subjects that will be in their favor, and at the end she made the famous rebellion of the yellow turbans"]

- "Zhang Jiao, your have in your power the book of the road to peace".

To the moment to say, the face of Zhang Jiao change. She seizes the Kazuto shirt. – "since you know of the existence of the book, but as is possible".

["By his reaction I guess that even you don't have it in their power, to echo she is very nervous since he learned that you part his life was a lie." A moment she does not have the book, but by their behavior to deduce that he knew. "I don't have another option I have to deceive myself saying that if I am the Messenger of the gods, in a way this could calm her"]

-"Sisters Zhang, all what he said Zhang Lu is true. I know because I look at it."

["I don't have to be wrong"]

- "But that doesn't mean that you are doomed to failure, you have a future, and that future is how the new messengers of peace, with his voice and with the help of the book from the path of peace". " Make that several people will follow them, while you will guide them along the path".

- "Kazuto this was the same that Zhang Lu me said to me, really you are the messenger of the gods, you will help us to bring the peace to this world"

"I'm sorry i know how it will end its future, but will not happen the same some of the changes that i see is that they are ladies, but can only change some facts with such that they do not die at least in the rebellion, but before it would be to get the book, but its location is unknown".

- "I will do what is my provision Cho Kaku, but before must be found the book, the road to peace". says kazuto at the moment that is found with the eyes of Zhang Liang.

- "Keep in mind that this is what ha explained Zhang Lu, get the book and form your own way, since both have the same beliefs but we cannot be together, because in the end we are like oil and water". She expresses a feeling of sadness at the time of say such words.

- "and Cho Kaku is true, both in spite of equal, they are different, because of it I must give my help to it finds the book, the path of peace. I also want to see the change you do to people, just as to see them happy".

Zhang Jiao is blushing. - "But what do you say if newly we just know, but thank you".

- "Kazuto you are going to support us". Zhang Bao draws its Fan and one puts it in the back.

- "Clear, furthermore i said your name without equivocation. In addition may still be something I am confused by all this as I am new to this world"

["Now there is only to know where this book, not only we had a track".] thinks Kazuto.

-"If you wonder by book, Zhang Lu told me that he would do a contest to get it where only you participate the best guides, so he gave me this invitation where the event will take place."

["An event, that is to say that it will happen like that in my game." The race for the book of the road to peace. An event where participate Zuo Ci, Pang Tong and Zhang Jiao. That means that in the end Zhang Lu not hates both Zhang Jiao.]

- "Then for that we wait sisters Zhang, it is necessary to go in search of its future. To be new heads that change this world"

- "We go".

The four they leave the house, each with their respective weapons, with the exception of Zhang Jiao that not handled a weapon.

* * *

Glosario:

_******Zhang Lu** _

**Zhang Lu** (died 216), style name **Gongqi**, was a warlord who lived in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. He was also the third leader of theCelestial Masters, a Taoist religious group. He controlled a state in the Hanzhong region, which he had named Han'ning (漢寧) until 215, when he surrendered to Cao Cao, who he would serve until his death one year later.

_**The Mirror Pa Kua (Chinese tradition - Feng shui)**_

One of the most deeply rooted Chinese traditions is the use of mirrors to attract positive energies and spiritual and to reject negative and harmful energies ... Pa Kua mirror is a symbol of protection used in Feng Shui. It is octagonal, with eight symbols called trigrams distributed around creating a perfect balance, reflecting the negative vibrations that can affect a place and missing energy attracts a particular site.

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay, is that it was because they wanted to make a few corrections of the third chapter, also because I have the other capitulates which will be published in these days._**


End file.
